A damping element for a fuel injection valve insertable into a receiving conduit of a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, which element is disposed between a valve housing of the fuel injection valve and a wall of the receiving conduit of the cylinder head, is described in German Published Patent Application No. 100 38 763. The damping element is made up of two rigid rings between which an elastic intermediate ring is disposed. The damping element, inter alia, decreases acoustic transfer from the fuel injection valve to the cylinder head. It is disadvantageous that the damping element requires a great deal of axial installation space with respect to a valve axis, and has comparatively high manufacturing costs.